firefandomcom-20200223-history
San Antonio Fire Department
'Department Overview' The San Antonio Fire Department was established in 1891. Currently the SAFD operates 54 fire stations and is comprised of the following units: *54 Engine Companies *20 Ladder Companies *2 Rescue Companies 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 523 North Cherry Street *'Engine 1' (8952) - 2010 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#23074-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/8387416544/ Platform 1] (842312) - 2012 Pierce Quantum 6700 (2000/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#25943) *'Medic 1 (MSOU)' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 1' - *'Hazmat 1' (823615) - 2015 Pierce Velocity walk-in heavy rescue (SN#28366-01) *'Spill Truck 1' - *'Fire Shift Commander' (812614) - 2014 Dodge Ram 4x4 *'Medic Shift Commander' - 'Fire Station 2' - 1058 West Villaret Boulevard *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37338874121/ Engine 2] (853717) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-09) *'Ladder 2' 'Fire Station 3' - 1425 East Commerce Street *'Engine 3' (852316) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-01) 'Fire Station 4' - 1430 North St. Mary's Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27369149026/ Engine 4] (851916) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-04) *'Medic 4 (Peak)' 'Fire Station 5' - 1011 Mason Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29039684016/ Engine 5] (852816) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-06) *'Medic 5' (848713) - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 6' - 503 West Russell Place *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36467952342/ Engine 6] (852917) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-01) *'Ladder 6' (8916) - 20?? Pierce Quantum (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) *'Medic 6' (8870) - 2011 Dodge Ram / Frazer *'Squad 6' 'Fire Station 7' - 1414 South St. Mary's Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/18906796033/ Engine 7] (849215) - 2015 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#28165) *'Medic 7' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Mobile Air Compressor 7' - 'Fire Station 8' - 619 South Hamilton Avenue *'Engine 8' (8947) - 2008 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500/30F) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/31826902447/ Ladder 8] (845318) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-04) *'Medic 8' (847113) - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 8' - *'Battalion Chief 1' - 'Fire Station 9' - 649 Delmar Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/11222294186/ Engine 9] (895913) - 2013 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/46151293295/ Ladder 9] (845418) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-05) *'Medic 9' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 9' - *'Battalion Chief 6' - 'Fire Station 10' - 1107 Culebra Road *'Engine 10' (8955) - 2012 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#25210-02) *'Medic 10' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 11' - 610 South Frio Street *'Engine 11' (8948) - 2009 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500/30F) (SN#21178-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/32647117641/ Platform 11] (841116) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#29756-01) *'Heavy Rescue 11' (8914) - 2010 Pierce Quantum 6722 walk-around *'Squad 11' - *'Medic 11' (Peak) 'Fire Station 12' - 103 Arts & Crafts Way *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29039690376/ Engine 12] (852516) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-03) 'Fire Station 13' - 3203 South Presa Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13069052554/ Engine 13] (896214) - 2014 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-04) *'Medic 13' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 14' - 2515 Thousand Oaks Drive *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36669548133/ Engine 14] (853317) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-05) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48683418746/ Platform 14] (841619) - 2019 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear mount) (SN#33103-02) *'Medic 14' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Hose Tender' - 'Fire Station 15' - 3150 Ruiz Street *'Engine 15' (8941) - 2007 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500/CAFS) *'Medic 15' - 2014 Ford F-450 / Frazer *'Medic Officer 1'- 'Fire Station 16' - 2110 Nogalitos Street *'Engine 16' (8942) - 2007 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500/CAFS) *'Medic 16' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 17' - 8545 Jones Maltsberger Road *'Engine 17' (8944) - 20?? Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) *'Ladder 17' (841719) - 2019 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear mount) (SN#33103-03) *'Medic 17' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 17' - 'Fire Station 18' - 1410 South W.W. White Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36467952042/ Engine 18] (853017) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/32123162427/ Platform 18] (841418) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#32241) *'Squad 18' *'Medic 18' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 19' - 2307 Vance Jackson Road *'Engine 19' (852616) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-04) *'Medic 19' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Battalion Chief 8' - 'Fire Station 20' - 3347 South W.W. White Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27369125826/ Engine 20] (852016) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-05) *'Brush 20' - 'Fire Station 21' - 5537 South Flores Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13068732915/ Engine 21] (896314) - 2013 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) 'Fire Station 22' - 1100 March Avenue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/35802352854/ Engine 22] (853117) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-03) *'Crash Truck 22' - *'Medic 22' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Brush Truck 22' - 'Fire Station 23' (San Antonio International Airport) - 1750 Skyplace Boulevard *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36669548373/ Engine 23] (853417) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-06) *'Rescue 1' - 2006 E-One Titan crash tender (1200/1500/200 lbs. PK) (SN#128761) *'Rescue 2' - 2006 E-One Titan HPR crash tender (1200/3000/200 lbs. PK) (SN#130388) *'Rescue 3' - 1993 Oshkosh T1500 (750/1500/55' snozzle) *'Rescue 4' - 1988 Oshkosh T3000 (1500/3000/405AFFF) *'Rescue 5' - 2008 Ford F-250 4x4 *'Rescue 6' - 1996 HMMWV / Danko (60/100) *'Rescue 7' - 1999 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 4x4 *'Rescue 9' - 1991 Chevrolet Step Van 'Fire Station 24' - 1956 Austin Highway *'Engine 24' (8951) - 2009 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) *'Medic 24' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 25' - 1038 New Laredo Highway *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28157845715/ Engine 25] (852116) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-06) *'Medic 25' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/10333156204/ Water Tender 25] (844113) - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (500/2000) (SN#26676-01) *'Battalion Chief 2' - 'Fire Station 26' - 4140 Culebra Road *'Engine 26' (8949) - 2009 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) *'Medic 26 (Peak)'- 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Mobile Air Compressor 26' (8238) - 2012 Ford F-550 / FD built 'Fire Station 27' - 1518 Hillcrest Drive *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29039687096/ Engine 27] (852716) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-05) *'Medic 27' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 28' - 15 Burwood Lane *'Engine 28' (8957) - 2012 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#25210-01) *'Medic 28' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Fire Safety Officer' - 'Fire Station 29' - 827 Hot Wells Boulevard *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/11222381553/ Engine 29] (896013) - 2013 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/31826902537/ Ladder 29] (845218) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-03) *'Medic 29' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 29' - *'Medic Officer' - 'Fire Station 30' - 911 Gembler Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13244564724/ Engine 30] (896914) - 2014 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-07) *'Brush 30' - 2012 Ford F-450 4x4 / Siddons (500/750) 'Fire Station 31' - 11802 West Avenue *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/29072603445/ Engine 31] (852416) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29674-02) *'Medic 31' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer 'Fire Station 32' - 4839 Charles Katz Drive *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/36240645790/ Engine 32] (853217) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-04) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13902146853/ Platform 32] (841213) - 2013 Pierce Quantum 6700 (2000/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#27153) *'Squad 32' - *'Medic 32' 'Fire Station 33' - 2002 SW 36th Street *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27127003230/ Engine 33] (851616) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/33346151698/ Ladder 33] (845618) - 2018 Pierce Velocity (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-07) *'Medic 33' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 33' - 'Fire Station 34' - 15300 Babcock Road *'Engine 34' - *'Ladder 34' (841519) - 2019 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#33103-01) *'Medic 34' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 34' - *'Hazmat 34' (823715) - 2015 Pierce Velocity walk-in (SN#28366-02) 'Fire Station 35' - 7038 Culebra Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37082508800/ Engine 35] (853517) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-07) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28566008788/ Platform 35] (841318) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#31672) *'Medic 35' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 35' - *'Brush Truck 35' - 'Fire Station 36' - 5826 Ray Ellison Boulevard *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/37338873671/ Engine 36] (853617) - 2017 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/750) (SN#30782-08) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48317131437/ Ladder 36] (845819) - 2019 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#33060) *'Medic 36' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 36' - *'Brush Truck 36' - 'Fire Station 37' - 11011 Vance Jackson Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28157850885/ Engine 37] (852216) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-07) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/31337205098/ Ladder 37] (845018) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-01) *'Medic 37' - 2011 Ford F-450 / Frazer *'Squad 37' - 'Fire Station 38' - 6000 Distribution *'Engine 38' - 2007 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/CAFS) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/32792931270/ Platform 38] (841016) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#29756-02) *'Medic 38' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 38' - *'Battalion Chief 7' - 'Fire Station 39' - 10750 Nacogdoches Road *'Engine 39' - *'Medic 39' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Medic Officer' - *'Mobile Air Compressor 39'- 'Fire Station 40' - 14331 O'Connor Road *'Engine 40' - *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/46307240775/ Ladder 40] (845518) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-06) *'Squad 40' - *'Brush Truck 40' - 'Fire Station 41' - 9146 Dover Ridge *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28079298061/ Engine 41] (851716) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/46629554154/ Ladder 41] (845718) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-08) *'Medic 41' - 2014 Ford F-450 / Frazer 'Fire Station 42' - 10400 Horn Boulevard *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13134136244/ Engine 42] (897014) - 2014 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-08) *'Medic 42' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Brush Truck 42' - *'Battalion Chief 4' - *'Medic Officer 3 '- 'Fire Station 43' - 2055 West Bitters Road *'Engine 43' - *'Medic 43' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/10334614336/ Water Tender 43] (844213) - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (500/2000) (SN#26676-02) *'Brush Truck 43' - *'Battalion Chief 5' - 'Fire Station 44' - 1351 Horal Drive *'Engine 44' (8958) - 2012 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#25210-04) *'Medic 44' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 44' - 2012 Ford F-450 4x4 / Siddons (500/750) 'Fire Station 45' - 3415 Rodgers Road *'Engine 45' - 2007 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) *'Medic 45 (MSOU)' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Battalion Chief 3' - 'Fire Station 46' - 1165 Evans Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/27542023864/ Engine 46] (851816) - 2016 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/500) (SN#29395-03) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/44667670684/ Ladder 46] (845118) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (-/-/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#32239-02) *'Medic 46' - 2014 Dodge Ram 4500 / Frazer *'Squad 46' - 'Fire Station 47' - 7240 Stonewall Bend *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13068725505/ Engine 47] (896114) - 2014 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#26977-03) *'Hose Tender' - 'Fire Station 48' - 18100 Bulverde Road *'Engine 48' (8951) - 2011 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) *'Brush Truck 48' - *'MSOU Trailer' - 'Fire Station 49' - 8710 Mystic Park *'Engine 49' - 'Fire Station 50' - 15000 Applewhite Road *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/13068853983/ Engine 50] (896814) - 2014 Pierce Quantum (1500/500) (SN#26977-06) *'Brush Truck 50' - 'Fire Station 51' - 5040 Beckwith Boulevard *'Engine 51' (8954) - 2010 Pierce Quantum 6700 (1500/500) (SN#23074-03) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/48728856856/ Platform 51] (841819) - 2019 Pierce Velocity 7010 (2000/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#33103-04) *'Heavy Rescue 51' (8915) - 2010 Pierce Quantum 6722 walk-around (SN#22766) *'Squad 51' *'Medic 51' (Peak) 'Fire Station 52' - 10440 Quintana Road *'Engine 52' - *'Brush Truck 52' 'Fire Station 53' - 14102 Donop Road Built 2016-17 *'Engine 53' - *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/34554242776/ Water Tender 53] (860017) - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (500/2000) (SN#30248) *'Brush Truck 53' 'Fire Station 54' - 1215 North Foster Road Built 2019 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/44489510964/ Engine 54] (853818) - 2018 Pierce Velocity 8410 (1500/?) (SN#32240) 'Assignment Unknown' :2018 Ford F-550 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (120/400/20A) (Job#14444) :2017 Dodge 5500 / Skeeter Type 5 wildland (140/400/10) (Job# 14261) :(8958) 2012 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (SN#25210-03) :(8953) 2010 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (SN#23074-02) (Ex-Engine 23) :(8918) 2010 Pierce Quantum 6700 platform (2000/500/100' rear-mount) (SN#23083) (Ex-Platform 51) :(8906) 2008 Pierce Quantum aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :2008 Ford F-350 / Knapheide (EVT Response Team) :(8939) 2007 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500/CAFS) (Ex-Engine 7) :2007 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 35) :2007 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 22) :(8902) - 2007 Pierce Quantum aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 33) :(8936) 2006 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 36) :2006 Pierce Quantum (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#17354-04)(Ex-Truck 14) :(8933) 2007 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 14) :(8932) 2007 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 32) :(8931) 2006 Pierce Quantum pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :(8926) 2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/25F) (Ex-Engine 19) :(8930) 2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/25F) (Ex-Engine 18) :(8927) 2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/25F) (Ex-Engine 27) :2006 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :(8557) 2006 Ferrara Inferno (1500/500) :(8908) - 2005 Pierce Quantum aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 8) :2005 Pierce Quantum aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 9) :(8901) 2005 Pierce Arrow XT platform (-/-/100' SkyArm rear-mount) (SN#16053) :2005 Pierce Lance heavy rescue/hazmat (Ex-Hazmat 34A) :2000 E-One Cyclone aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#121891) :(8560) 20?? Ferrara Inferno pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :(8569) 2004 American LaFrance heavy rescue hazmat (Ex-Hazmat 1) :(8567) 2004 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 6) :(8552) 20?? E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(8340) 2000 Ford F-350 / FD-built (Ex-Squad 1) :1997 Pierce Lance (?/?/75' rear-mount) (SN#EA427) :(8177) 1996 Spartan / Quality pumper (1500/500) :(8134) 1994 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (SN#E8004) 'Retired Apparatus' :1999 Spartan / Ferrara pumper (1500/500) :1998 E-One Cyclone II heavy rescue :1997 Spartan / Quality / Aerial Innovations (-/-/110' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 1) :1996 Spartan / SVI heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 36) :1996 Spartan / SVI heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 41) :1996 Spartan / KME pumper (1500/500) :1993 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) :1992 Pierce Lance (-/-/75' mid-mount aerial) (SN#E6867) :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500) :1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1500/500) :1990 Pierce Arrow aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Sold to Evanston Fire & Life Safety Services) :1989 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) :1989 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount platform) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1988 LTI Olympian (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1986 Spartan / FMC pumper (1500/500) :1981 International / Simms Fire Equipment (Ex-Brush 18) :1981 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/500) :1977 Seagrave pumper (1000/500) :1976 American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (1000/500) :1974 American LaFrance Pioneer pumper (1000/500) :1973 American LaFrance Century pumper (1000/500) :1967 Ford / Ward LaFrance pumper (800/500) :1967 International / Seagrave / Timco pumper (800/500) 'Station Map' External links San Antonio Fire Department Category:Bexar County Category:Comal County Category:Medina County, Texas Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Texas departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Texas departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of KME apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Departments operating Skeeter apparatus